Rick and Roll
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: April Fools Day rolls around and everyone's trying to avoid getting pranked in the worst ways imaginable (Chapter 1 posted 10/4/2019-17:51)


Fan Special: Rick and Roll

**CHAPTER 1: PRANKS DU JOUR**

_Author's Note: Guess what's gonna happen at the END of the episode_

It was early April and everyone was having a good time. Even Claudia and Skylar were hanging out together and putting a music video tigether.

"Go get everyone." Skylar instructed.

"I w-will." Claudia saluted. "Boy will they be surprised!"

"Yup. I'll get our backup plans ready."

Over at Joe's, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco and Franklin were having a bit of a good time, talking and trying to avoid being pranked by the others at the same time when Frieda and Charlie Brown walked by.

"Hey Charles, hey Frieda." Marcie smiled.

"Hi, girls." Frieda replied back.

"Pull up a chair, Chuck." insisted Peppermint Patty.

"Okay..." Charlie Brown shrugged, sitting down on a chair and instantly blushing.

"Hun, look what you're siting on." Frieda laughed.

"A whoopee cushion?! Really, Patty?!" he asked.

"April Fools!" the tomboy exclaimed. "You fell for it!"

"I wish I DIDN'T fall for it..." Charlie Brown sighed as the Serpent Sisters, Joslyn, Freddy and their boyfriends walked in. "Did you guys see it?"

"How couldn't we, Pumpkinhead?" asked Freddy, snickering.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown." giggled Lucy.

"Wow, you fell for it." Rattler stated.

"I know." Charlie Brown sighed. "HOW?"

"Maybe you're still a bit wishy-washy." Dominick suggested.

"Maybe. How's Ricky."

"He's good. A bit annoying though, but all older brothers are annoying."

"So, what've you guys been up to?" Thibault asked, pulling up a chair.

"Not much." Franklin replied.

"That so?"

"Yeah. Joe's Cafe is a good place to hide during April Fools Day...usually." Marcie explained.

"Usually indeed, smarty-pants." Freddy smirked.

"Great prank, Double P." Rattler praised.

"Thanks, girls." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Did you hear? Claudia and Skyalr have a surprise for all of us." Cobra explained.

"Yup. She, Skylar, her sister and Red from..." Lucy began. "Well, they made a MUSIC VIDEO!"

"Music? Call up everyone!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Yup. Skylar said he and Claudia wrote a song." Schroeder added.

"Claudia IS good at karaoke." Marcie smiled. "She's gonna do amazing with the music video."

"I said the same thing, Carlin." Lucy added.

"What KIND of music?" Schroeder realized.

"She didn't say. Neither did Skylar." Lucy recalled. "I think it's a surprise."

"I love surprises!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "But I can't stay too long-dad and I are going to Colleen's place for supper."

"Und from the pictures you sent, freundin, Colleen's daughters are adorable." Franco stated.

"They sure are."

"Cool."

"Come on! Race you to Claudia's house, Frank!" Marcie exclaimed to Franklin, who had his turtleneck all the way up to his nose.

"Awww..." Rattler smiled. "He's embarrassed."

"So cute." Cobra laughed.

"Here I come!" declared Franklin as he chased Marcie out of the cafe, only for both of them to slip on some banana peels Snoopy and Andy left lying around.

"Ow...my head hurts...w-where're my glasses?" realized Marcie.

"Things just got hazordous." Freddy sighed.

"Yeah-usually CHARLIE BROWN lands on the banana peels." joked Lucy.

"Hardy-har-har." the blockhead sighed.

"I'm alright, guys." Franklin declared. "Just a skinned knee."

"Are you okay, Marcie?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"My head hurts and everything's blurry. Aside from that, I'm good." Marcie replied. "Where DID my glasses go?"

"I have no clue." Joslyn shrugged.

"I see something!" Frieda stated. "How'd the glasses get in the street?"

"Must've fallen too close to the curb." Marcie noticed.

"We can get the glasses, guys." Peppermint Patty stated. "We cross this way ALL THE TIME-and there aren't too many cars. Only a moving truck at the coffee shop and a minivan at the thrift shop."

"As long as no cars-" the blockhead began before the gang heard a few honks and the sound of crashing glass. "-run them over..."

"YOU had to open your mouth?!" Lucy groaned.

"I got a spare pair at home, Lucy." Marcie explained to Rattler.

"Good to hear." Rattler smiled, laughing slightly before realizing something. "How'd Andy and Snoopy get the bananas?"

"I have no clue-they weren't there when we entered the cafe." Thibault noted.

"He's right." Dominick added.

"Beethoven never dealt with April Fools." Schroeder sighed.

"He also DIDN'T get his hearing aid thingy run over by a moving truck." the tomboy reminded.

"I think those beagles are more ready for today than all of us combined." Franklin stated, helping Marcie on his back.

"Au contraire." Freddy sighed.

"We better be attentive-all eyes and ears better be open and clear." Charlie Brown warned as he walked across the street and scooped up the remains of the glasses.

"Wow...I've seen kitchen windows look WORSE than this." said Lucy.

"Let's just avoid anymore pranks." declared Cobra as she closed the Cafe door, only to get a bucket of fish on her head. "How'd that get up there?" she asked as the beagles laughed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AVOIDING PRANK TRAPS**


End file.
